pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Island Of Humany
Dear, future pramtheicekitten, this page isn't perfectly finished so please perfect it later. -Past Pramtheicekitten. The Island Of Humany, 'or '''Le Isla Fara Humane '''is the first island where the player fights the zombies in 'Plants vs. Zombies : Islands 'made by 'Pramtheicekitten . 'Description' The war between the plants and zombies never ends! Save this world with your plants, The Island Of Humany 'needs you! Stop those zombies before it's too late! 'Origins and Areagraphy Origins The Island Of Humany once was an island that connects every island, like the core island to the other islands. The Humans live peacefully in the island, until zomboss lands and then the zombie apocalypse starts... Appearance The Island Of Humany '''have a green texture and plants still live there. There is also the fabled Lost Lotus Temple somewhere in the island. '''The Island Of Humany '''on the map is located at the northwest of Planet Z and have a very tropical sensasion. Areagraphy The '''Mailing Inztitute '''is nearby the edge of the island, strangely, there are no sands in the beach. While the '''Player's House is in the west part of the island, the Zone ZZ is actually on the southwestern part of the island. The ZOO-mbie '''and '''Zomboni Workshop '''is close and in a more northeast position of the island. Also '''Brainiac City is more to the middle-east position and close to the Mailing Inztitute. Also, The Lotus Temple '''is more to the central-south position of the island. A little to the east, and close to '''Brainiac City. 'Areas' There are 6 Areas in The Island Of Humany, '''here they are, player_name's House This area can also be called the Tutorial, there are 6 Levels in total. There are no special effects, no portale effects. The Boss of this area is Penny's Prototype Gargantuar. Plants Unlocked : Zombies Discovered : Your house is in danger! Oh wait! It's just Penny's prototype zombies! Train your zombie battles, and take on the Prototype Zombies! Don't worry! They won't eat your brains, just your sanity. Zone ZZ This area is also named Zone Zaza, there are 16 levels in total. Spider Parties may appear randomly, no portale effects. The Boss of this area is Mr. Zombayne. Plants Unlocked : Zombies Discovered : These mutated plants would be useless if not to be used for our fight with those mutated zombies! be careful! Zomboni Workshop This area takes place in the old Zomboni Workshop. there are 10 levels in total. Ice trails will randomly appear at each level (without the zombonis), there are no portale effects. The Boss of this area is Master Zombani. Plants Unlocked : * " : Only in here. ** : In other places. Zombies Discovered : ** : In ice trail. Remember the Zombonis and the Bobsleds? Well, they're back, stronger than ever, but that doesn't mean you lost, grab some Jalapenos and destroy 'em! Brainiac City This area takes place in a dead city. there are 20 levels in total. It's nighttime so Light Plants will sleep, and Suns wont fall, only Moonlights, there are no portale effects. The Boss of this area is Sakarakakakatula. Plants Unlocked : Zombies Discovered : I call the darkness onto me, from deepest depth of Planet Z, From ancient florals unawoken, break the zomb that can't be- wait, was that a reference? well it's nighttime, so use these mushrooms. The ZOO-mbie This area takes place in a zoo full of zombies, there are 16 levels in total. Zombie Animals may appear. There are no portale effects. The Boss of this area is Tiger Trainer Zambey. Plants Unlocked : Zombies Discovered : Let's go to the zoo! not your typical, normal family zoo, i- -mean a horrific zoo with zombie animals, hey!- -there are also plants in the zoo! Mailing Inztitute (Finale) This place is where virus mails were made, there are 22 levels in total. Mail machines may appear and throw some mails and poison your plants, give them plantfood to heal them back. There are no portale effects. The Boss of this area is Zombilly the Zombie Mailman. Plants Unlocked : Zombies Discovered : At last, the edge of the island! '''The Lotus Temple (Hard Mode) Lotus Temple will immediately unlock after beating 6-22, the levels split up to 10 on the entrance, and 5 for each lotus. But, the Queen Lotus have 10 levels. And, since there are 4 Lotuses (excluding QL) the levels add up to 40 levels. There are 5 Places in the Lotus Temple. Places : The Virtue Lane This place is where, the Supremacy Lotus sojourns, you need to prove yourself worthy by battling with zombies and finally getting The Supremacy Lotus. The Power Lane is guarded by The Supremacy Gate, which will open after defeating Lotus Guardian. There are 5 levels and plantfood damage doubles. The Scintillating Road This place is where the Hollering Lotus be ablaze, you need to be encompassed with flames of trust and finally getting the Hollering Lotus. The Scintillating Road is guarded by The Hollering Gate, which will open after reaching Burning Eye Island. There are 5 levels and fire plants are stronger. The Glaciating Glacier This place, is where, the Sedating Lotus mollifies, you need to thaw with ice of bravery and finally getting the Sedating Lotus. The Glaciating Glacier is guarded by The Sedating Gate, which will open after reaching Winter Eye Island. There are 5 levels and ice plants are stronger. The Luminous Groove The place is where the Lightening Lotus gleams, you need to shine with pride and finally getting the Lightening Lotus. The Luminous Groove is guarded by The Lightening Gate, which will open after reaching Darkness Island. There are 5 levels and shadow zombies will appear. The Royal Void This place is where the Queen Lotus hunkers, you need to amaze her with your true ability and finally getting the Queen Lotus. The Royal Void is guarded by The Queen's Gate, which will only open when you have every lotus. There are 10 levels and every lotus power is in here. Plants Unlocked : The plants are lotuses, Lotuses are a single use plant that can help the player with auras that lasts for a while. Costs no sun and have a very slow recharge. The Supremacy Lotus The Supremacy Lotus will give 2 plantfood for the player to use. The Supremacy Lotus can be unlocked at The Virtue Lane, that is locked inside The Supremacy Gate. The Supremacy Gate will unlock after the player finishes Level 10 in the Lotus Temple. The Hollering Lotus The Hollering Lotus will burn the whole area and boost fire plants for a while. The Hollering Lotus can be unlocked at The Scintillating Road, that is locked inside The Hollering Gate. The Hollering Gate will unlock after the player reaches Burning Eye Island. The Sedating Lotus The Sedating Lotus will freeze all zombies and boost ice plants for a while. The Sedating Lotus can be unlocked at The Glaciating Glacier, that is locked inside The Sedating Gate. The Sedating Gate will unlock after the player reaches Winter Eye Island. The Lightening Lotus The Lightening Lotus will damage shadow zombies and reveal them immediately. The Lightening Lotus can be unlocked at The Luminous Groove, that is locked inside The Lightening Gate. The Lightening Gate will unlock after the player reaches Darkness Island. The Queen Lotus The Queen Lotus will deal every. lotus. power. Boosts fire, ice, deals light, and gives 3 plantfood. The Queen Lotus can be unlocked at The Royal Void, that is locked inside The Queen's Gate. The Queen's Gate will unlock after the player acquires all lotus available. Zombies Discovered : Trivia * The Island Of Human'''y is the first island in the game and is ranked 1st on level amounts. * The mystery plant for this island is '''Pickle. ** Pickle is also ranked the most expensive coin plant in this island. *** Pickle is also the most expensive sun plant, but is ranked equal with Steel-pea ** Pickle in the description doesn't reveal what it does. * The Island Of Humany is ranked with level 2 difficulty. ** [Island Of Humany#.5Bplayer name.5D.27s House|[player_name's House]] ' is ranked .5. ** 'Zone ZZ is ranked 1. ** Zomboni Workshop is ranked 2. ** Brainiac City is ranked 1.5 ** The ZOO-mbie is ranked 2. ** Mailing Inztitute is ranked 2. ** The Lotus Temple is ranked 5. * Moonlight is introduced. ** Nocturnal plants uses moonlight. *** Moonflower now produces normal moonlight and is nocturnal. ** Moonlight can only exist at night or dusk. *** Meaning that''' moonlight''' producing plants can't produce at day even if given coffee bean. * Coffee Bean '''is now a '''coin plant. ** Because nocturnals are''' nerfed,' (since moonlight can't exist at day, but sun can exist anytime) '''Coffee Bean '''are more useful at night rather than day. * '''Sun-shroom' still produces sun, now with max of 75 sun. (Giant Sun) * The Lotus Temple is one of the hardest hard areas. * The Lotus Temple have''' five plants''' that acts almost the same. ** Lotuses acts more like''' Power Mints'. *** However, they don't act so much like it. * '''Fun Fact :' The Lotuses names are all almost given by thesaurus.com . Anyways, thanks for reading guys!